It was Supposed to be a Routine Day
by zachary.hearson
Summary: It was just supposed to be another normal day at Beacon Academy, so how did things go so wrong. One-shot [Ruby,Weiss] [Blake,Yang]


**It was supposed to be a Routine day…**

It was just supposed to be another routine day at Beacon Academy, so how did things go so wrong. The day started out like any other normal day at the school for future huntsmen and huntresses, all of the teams got up and readied themselves for the day ahead. After first period there was a special announcement that all first year students were to gather in their teams and gather around the front of the Emerald Forest for a special training exercise.

Professor Ozpin addressed the gathered students telling them, that now that all students present had been at the academy for six months they were going to once again be sent into the forest, this time already in their teams to test to see how much each one had improved. He also stated that there was going to be a special guest from Signal watching along with the staff of Beacon.

Team RWBY quickly sprang into action and charged head long into the forest fully wanting to prove themselves as "The best team ever!" Yang had announced loudly as her team plunged deeper into the forest.

_"So how did things end up like this" _Weiss thought to herself as she started to regain consciousness for some unknown reason. She tried to gather her thoughts as she fought the weight her eyelids wanting desperately to stay shut.

She remembered her and her three team mates making it to a small clearing after a few hours of running through the forest and not finding anything. They all agreed to sit down for a short rest and… _"That's right then those strange creatures of Grimm appeared." _Weiss remembered as the scene started to play out in her mind's eye.

After the girls had been resting for a short while they heard a ruckus as several large black ape like creatures with the usual red swirls and white bone armor commonly seen in the creatures of Grimm appeared in the clearing. Although none of them could recall seeing any Grimm like these before.

But of course never being the ones to over think a situation Ruby and Yang quickly rose to their feet and charged to meet this new threat head on.

Ruby spun her scythe and put all of her weight and momentum into a swing at the nearest one, while Yang drew her fist back and punched at another one a little ways away.

Suddenly before the scythe made contact the beast in front of Ruby opened its hand and swatted her away like an annoying fly. Sending her hurtling several feet to the side, causing her to tumble and land against the ground with a loud thud.

Yang's fist connected with a meaty smack and she smiled widely at the creature until she caught a glimpse of red sailing through the air to her right. She turned to look in the direction of her sister not noticing that she hadn't done near as much damage as she thought she had to the beast in front of her.

A yell from Blake alerted Yang to the danger she was in as her head spun back just in time to see the beast's huge hand balled up in a fist collide with her undefended stomach. The blow hurled her backward about twenty feet until she collided with a tree knocking the wind out of her.

Weiss wasted no time in running to Ruby's aid, seeing out of the corner of her eye Blake doing the same for Yang. Weiss stood firm between her fallen partner and the beast and readied her weapon. Weiss quickly stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground and created a wall of ice temporarily separating the two young girls from the monsters.

Weiss quickly turned around and looked down at Ruby, to her relief Ruby was moving and was trying to get up while holding her left arm. Before Weiss could get a closer look she heard a loud crack and a scream of pain come from the direction of Blake and Yang. Weiss eyes quickly swung over to see Blake lying under a tree a few feet from Yang, her right leg bent at an odd angle and then…

"Gahh!" Weiss's eyes closed hard as she let out a pained cry suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her right side, bringing her back to the present now fully conscious. She then quickly opened her eyes, and tried her best to quickly take in her surroundings.

"Weiss, you're awake! Oh thank god I was so worried." Ruby exclaimed as she gingerly moved closer to Weiss sporting a small smile of relief.

Weiss relaxed a little at the site of her team leader before sucking in a quick breath of air as another jab of pain shot up her side.

"Careful Weiss, I think you may have some broken ribs." Ruby said as she put her right hand and Weiss shoulder. "I wrapped them as best I could but I don't know if I did a very good job."

Weiss nodded slowly in response trying her best not to move her torso. She turned her head and looked around the small cave that Ruby and her were currently resting in and noticed that something was missing. "Ruby, where's Blake and Yang?"

Ruby's smile faltered a little bit as she broke eye contact, but not before Weiss caught a glimpse of worry in Ruby's eyes. "I don't know." She said simply as her shoulder slumped in defeat.

"What happened? Last I remember I heard Blake yell in pain."

Ruby slowly nodded and after she took a few seconds to gather her thoughts she tilted her head back up to meet Weiss's gaze. "Well right after Blake yelled, whatever it was we were fighting broke through your ice wall and punched you in side. You flew about twenty feet before you hit the ground. You landed pretty hard, and I think you smacked your head pretty hard against the ground too."

Weiss slowly nodded her head. _"Well that explains the splitting headache." _She thought as she waited for ruby to continue.

"Right after you hit the ground I ran as fast as I could over to you, you were unconscious so I picked you up and carried you as best as I could and ran as fast and as far away as possible. After a while I found this cave and I wrapped up your side." Ruby said with a faint smile.

Weiss started to file all of this new information away when two parts of Ruby's story stood out in her mind. "Wait what do you carried me as best you could, and what did you use as bandages?" She asked as she looked down seeing that there were long red strips of cloth wrapped around her stomach.

Weiss gasped slightly as she realized what she must have used and she quickly turned back and saw that several strips had been cut out of Ruby's cloak. "Ruby isn't that your special cloak that your mom made you? Why would you ruin it to bandage me?"

"Well Weiss it's simple, your way more important to me then a silly old cloak." Ruby said as her cheeks turned a slight hint of red.

Weiss's cheeks turned the same color of red and she looked down not able to keep eye contact with the other girl. After a few seconds she caught a glimpse of something unnerving. For the first time she noticed that Ruby's cloak was loosely wrapped around her left arm, and that their appeared to be several splotches on the cloak that were a much darker shade of red.

"Ruby what's wrong with your arm?" Weiss asked as a slight flash of concern became visible in her ice blue eyes.

"Oh, uh nothing just cold I guess heh, heh." Ruby replied as she slowly tried to move her arm out of Weiss's sight.

"Don't you dare lie to me Ruby Rose now show me your arm!"

Ruby let out a heavy sigh of defeat and lifted her left arm and gingerly started to unwrap it.

Weiss watched closely as Ruby unwrapped the cloak from around her arm, before letting out a gasp as she saw three large gashes in parallel lines across Ruby's left arm the largest one still bleeding slightly.

"You dolt how did this happen?" Weiss asked her voice cracking slightly from her rising temper.

"The second time it hit me." Ruby meekly answered her eyes downcast.

"THE SECOND…time, but I only saw it hit you once?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"When I picked you up, it tried to smack you out of my arms. But I held on, and I got us back here. Besides it's just a scratch no big deal." Ruby said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Just a scratch, it nearly took your arm off. Why on earth didn't you just run?" Weiss scolded her anger helping her ignore the pain in her side.

"I had to save you; I couldn't just leave you there." Ruby defended as she remade eye contact, seeing a sight that almost made her gasp in surprise. When she looked into Weiss eyes it almost looked as if the ice hidden beneath them was melting and small tears started to drop from the side of her eye lids.

"But…But you could have died." Weiss said as she tried to fight back the tears in her eyes.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders slightly and shook her head. "Maybe, but I needed to make sure that you were safe Weiss. You're special to me and that's what people who care about each other do for one another." Ruby finished with a slight blush and a kind genuine smile.

Weiss stared back at the younger girl with wide eyes full of shock and disbelief. Weiss quickly started to search for any hint of dishonesty in Ruby's eyes, an ability she had mastered over years of practice and after finding none, she began to cry in earnest.

Weiss had never had anyone put her before themselves, well at least willingly, sure her family's servants did, but they were paid to do so and she doubted that any of them would willingly risk their lives for her. Like this beautiful, innocent little girl that sat before her did.

"Weiss its okay there's no reason to cry I'll be fine, see its already starting to heal." Ruby said trying to consul the heiress as best she could.

"How, could you be so willing to do this for me? After all of the terrible things I've said to you?" Weiss asked as the many tears she had held back for years started to freely fall down her face, like a large sculpture of ice melting in the heat of the summer sun.

"Weiss like I said it's…"

"SHUT UP!" Weiss interrupted with a yell that made Ruby jump back a little in surprise. "Just shut up." Weiss said as she stared down at the ground trying to get the tears to stop flowing.

Ruby sat patiently as Weiss's tears started to subside and the white haired girl started to compose herself.

"Does your arm hurt?" Weiss quietly asked as she lifted her head up enough to see the large bloody marks on Ruby's arm.

"What, oh uh…not really its fine I barley even feel it." Ruby said as she scratched the back of her head with her other arm.

Weiss easily noticed the nervous ticks that Ruby had unwittingly displayed and before Ruby could do anything to stop her Weiss's hand shot out and grabbed Ruby's arm.

Ruby yelped in surprise but was cut short by a small groan of pain the escaped her lips betraying the real condition of her arm.

"Ha I knew it, don't you dare ever lie to me Ruby Rose!" Weiss said as she kept a firm grip on Ruby's arm so that the younger girl couldn't get it away from her.

"Sorry," Ruby replied as she hung her head. After a few seconds Ruby heard a ripping sound and she looked up so see Weiss was tearing a part of her cloak off. "Weiss what are you doing?"

"I'm properly bandaging your arm." Weiss said bluntly as she swiftly started wrapping the red cloth around Ruby's arm, but being careful to cause the younger girl as little discomfort as possible.

Ruby sat quietly sporting a slight blush while she did her best to let Weiss work without fidgeting.

Weiss smiled slightly as she finished tying the makeshift bandage into a nice bow. "There how does that feel?"

Ruby twisted and moved her arm a little and smiled brightly. "Wow that's way better, thanks Weiss."

Weiss nodded and took another quick look around the small cave. "So any bright ideas on what we're going to do now?"

Ruby's smile faded slightly and she looked to the dimming light coming through the entrance to the cave. "No," Ruby said before letting out a heavy sigh. "I hope Yang and Blake are ok."

Weiss noticed the sad look in Ruby's eyes and moved herself closer and put her arm around Ruby. "There big girls and I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Weiss said before giving Ruby a small squeeze pulling her closer to her good side.

Ruby's smile returned slightly as she leaned over and rested her head on Weiss shoulder. "Yeah you're probably right."

_Elsewhere in the forest_

"_How did this happen?"_ Yang thought to herself as the events that had transpired earlier that day started to play in her mind's eye.

Yang sprang forward joining her sister in charging these strange creatures of Grimm that had interrupted there break. She threw a quick punch, hitting the creature hard with a straight right. Before she could throw another one she saw a flash of red flying away from the other strange beast.

Yang barely turned her head for a second trying her best to get a glimpse of what had happened to her sister, before she heard a noise that caused her to look back at the beast before her.

But it was too late, right as she turned back, the beast connected with a huge punch to Yang's exposed stomach throwing her backward into a large tree knocking the wind out of her.

Yang connected with the tree and fell to her knees; she coughed violently causing a mouth full of blood to splatter in front of her. Yang stared down at the red liquid as she tried disparately to catch her breath as a shadow suddenly loomed over her.

Yang looked up expecting to see the beast, but instead saw the slim figure of Blake, her right hand firmly placed on her weapon, standing between Yang and the shambling mass approaching them. Yang tried to tell Blake to run but her voice wouldn't work, her lunges still disparately trying to suck in oxygen.

Once the creature was in range Blake swung a few times causing it to flinch with each hit. Pressing her advantage she tried to kick the creature back, and that's when things started to go really bad.

The creature suddenly caught Blake's leg and lifted her off the ground with ease. It then reared back and swung Blake hard into the tree. Then it quickly jerked its large hand back causing a muffled snap to come from Blake's leg causing Blake to scream out in pain.

The sound made Yang's blood run cold and she prayed that she never had to hear that sickening snapping sound ever again.

The beast reared back and was about to use Blake as a make shift weapon to hit Yang, but Yang saw the attack coming and as the beast started to swing forward, Yang used Ember Cecilia to quickly blast the creature twice in quick succession.

The fire from the blast seemed to do the trick as the beast let out a pained cry and released Blake from its grasp.

Yang caught Blake and without a second thought ran as fast as her legs could carry her and the girl that she held protectively in her arms.

After a few minutes of running they found themselves at the ruins of the old church.

Yang's heart was thudding painfully against her chest as it tried to supply her body with much needed oxygen. Her eyes were wide and they had a wild light in them as they darted all over the place not being able to fully focus on anything.

Without warning she felt a pain in her stomach and she started coughing again a few more drops of blood landing on the ground in front of her.

"_Oh god this is all my fault, what do I do? What happened to Ruby? Is she Ok? Oh god how did I let this happen?"_ Yang thought to herself as panic started to set in.

A soft hand on Yang's cheek brought her back to reality and caused her to look down, once again noticing the young woman that she held in her arms a concerned look on her pretty face.

"Yang, it's okay just calm down and take a few deep breaths." Blake said as she kept her hand firmly on Yang's cheek.

Yang did as she was told and quickly started to inhale huge breaths of air, gradually slowing down as her heart rate began to return to its normal pace.

"Feel better?" Blake asked as she removed her hand from Yang's face.

Yang nodded her head as she continued to calm down. "Yeah I think so, how about you?"

"Other than a broken leg I think I'll live."

Yang looked down at Blake's dangling right leg and cringed slightly. "I almost forgot about that." Yang said as she started to look around for a good place to put Blake.

After a short search she walked up to one of the many columns and leaned Blake against it.

Blake nodded her thanks and took this opportunity to examine her broken leg. By the looks of it, it had been a clean break and as long as she didn't move it there was a minimal amount of pain.

Yang stood over to the side and fidgeted nervously trying to think up what to do next.

Blake noticed Yang's fidgeting and quickly thought of something for the bouncy blonde to do. "Yang, do you think you can do something for me?"

"Of course, what do you need me to do?"

"I'm going to need you to make a splint for my leg."

"Oh uh, sure thing what do I need to do?"

"Ok, first I need you to go get a few branches about the length of my leg."

"A few branches got it, I'll be right back." Yang announced before she ran back into the forest to find what she needed.

Blake watched Yang run off and shook her head as a small smile spread across her face. _"Even with obvious internal damage she's more focused on helping_ _me then taking care of herself." _ Blake thought before she saw Yang coming back with an arm load of sticks.

"I wasn't sure how big I needed them to be, so I just brought as many as I could find." Yang said with a big smile as she dumped the small pile of sticks next to Blake.

Blake took a quick glance at all of the sticks and quickly selected two that were just about the right size. "Alright now this part is going to be a little difficult."

Yang nodded in understanding her eyes focused, and she flexed her hands getting them ready to do what she needed.

Blake untied the two ribbons around her arms and handed them to Yang. "I'm going to hold my leg in place and I want you to take those and use them to tie those two branches to my leg."

Yang took the two ribbons and then quickly started to unwrap the orange scarf from around her neck.

"No Yang you don't have to do that you can just use my hair ribbon."

But before she could reach up to untie it Yang already had her scarf off and was waving her hand dismissively. "It's no biggy it's just a scarf, now are you ready?"

Blake quickly realized that arguing wasn't going to work so she just nodded her head and got ready to reset her leg. "When I say go wrap it alright?"

"Yap got it," Yang said as she put both branches on opposite sides of Blake's leg.

"…GO!" Blake let out a hiss of pain as she grabbed ahold of her leg and placed it back where it was supposed to be, fighting back the urge to cry out in pain as a sudden jolt of agony shot all the through her body.

Yang didn't hesitate, her hands quickly went to work tying the ribbons around her partner's leg and fastening them together with a quick knot. Once she was done tying her scarf around the middle of Blake's leg she slowly bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Blake's knee.

This action allocated a light blush to appear on Blake's cheeks as she watched the blonde girl slowly tilt her head back up to make eye contact with her.

Yang seeing the blush suddenly realized exactly what she had done and her cheeks turned the same shade of color as she backed away slightly. "I'm so sorry I just used to do that for Ruby when she would get hurt and…"

Blake held up a hand to stop the woman before her. "I'm not mad, and it's okay." Blake said softly as the slight red coloring stayed on her usually pale face.

Yang let out a sigh of relief before she noticed that Blake was still blushing, and an evil little thought sprang into her head. Then suddenly her lips curled into a very perverted looking grin. "OHHH, so is Blake Belladonna saying that she might have a thing for me?" Yang asked with a waggle of her eye brows.

At first Yang had meant it as a joke but when Blake didn't respond with a cleaver retort and instead just blushed all the harder. "…Wait do you really have a thing for me?"

Blake looked down at the ground, being too embarrassed to look Yang in the eye and simply nodded in reply.

Now it was Yang's face that was turning a dark shade of red as she took in this new information.

"It's okay," Blake said with a small sigh. "I knew you probably didn't feel the same way, and you probably think I'm some kind of freak now." Blake said as she tried to fight back the small tears that were trying to force their way out.

"What? NO I do like you like that."

Blake's head shot up and she favored Yang with a questioning raised eyebrow. "You do?"

"At least I think I do. I don't know ever since we became partners I've been getting these weird feelings and they make my head all clouded and I can't think straight and it's just so confusing, that I just…GAH!" Yang's aura flared as she tried to work out all of the confused thoughts in her head.

Blake watched and waited until Yang's aura started to calm down before speaking. "So what are you saying?"

Yang took in a few deep breaths finally coming to a decision. "What I'm saying, is that I've never felt this way about another person and that if we survive this crazy training exercise then we should give _us_ a shot." Yang said as she strolled over to Blake and knelt down beside her a large smile on her face. "That is if that's okay with you?"

Blake looked up at the grinning blonde woman and without giving a second thought grabbed each side of Yang's brown jacket and pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

Yang's eyes grew huge when her lips met Blake's but after a few seconds her eyes started to drift shut and she began to kiss the other girl back.

After a few more seconds Blake pulled back with a small smile on her face as she looked deep into Yang's lilac eyes.

Yang stared back into Blake's glowing yellow eyes, with a goofy grin plastered on her face. "I could get used to this." She said in a slightly slurred voice that caused Blake to giggle.

_Elsewhere in the Emerald Forest_

The sun had started to set and the shadows of the forest were becoming larger and longer by the minute.

Ruby had dozed off almost an hour ago and Weiss was gently petting Ruby's head, taking this opportunity to think through her jumbled mess of thoughts. More specifically thinking about how she felt about the young girl sleeping next to her.

"_Of all of the people in the world how did I end up with this one?" _She asked herself as Ruby picked that moment to make a soft sound and snuggle into her more. Weiss looked down at Ruby and smiled slightly. _ "Will I guess it isn't so bad." _Weiss mused as she continued to gently stroke Ruby's hair.

All of a sudden a loud roar irrupted from outside the cave that caused Ruby to wake up with a start. Without taking any time to think she quickly leapt to her feet and drew her weapon.

Weiss watched and gingerly started getting up and reaching for her rapier. Once she had the weapon in hand she quickly made her way over and joined Ruby at the mouth of the cave.

The two girls peered out and saw two of the large beasts they had encountered in the clearing earlier.

"How did they find us?" Weiss whispered anxiously with a glance over to Ruby.

"I don't know but if I distract them do you think you can make it out of here?"

"WHAT, NO I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Weiss yelled much to Ruby's surprise. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU SAVE ME JUST TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY YOU DOLT!

"But you're special to me and I can't let you get hurt mo…"

"Well you're special to me two." Weiss interrupted as her face turned red.

Ruby blinked a few times as this new information sank in before a shy small smile appeared on her face. "Do you really mean that Weiss?"

Weiss smiled softly and nodded her head in confirmation.

At that moment one of the beasts let out another roar, obviously tiered of being ignored, and started to approach the cave entrance.

The two girls readied themselves for what they both knew would be the fight of their lives. When suddenly a figure dropped from above and landed between the monsters and the two girls.

The figure rose to reveal that he was a middle aged man, and stood a little over six feet tall and had a very loose and relaxed stance. He wore on his head a very old looking straw colored hat that had frayed form age. He also wore a faded brown coat and matching pants that had several strips sticking out all over, almost looking like loose bits of straw.

The man smiled at the surprised monsters as he loosely held a black handled scythe in his right hand.

Weiss looked at the man in confusion; she was certain that she had never seen him around Beacon before. She looked over a Ruby once again being surprised by the fact that she was almost giddy with excitement.

"YEAH UNCLE QROW SHOW UM WHOSE BOSS!" Ruby yelled with a pump of her bandaged arm.

Qrow glanced over his shoulder and nodded at Ruby with a large smile.

"Wait, your uncle Qrow?"

"Yep he's the one that taught me to how to use a scythe." Ruby explained bubbling with excitement.

Weiss nodded her head with a slight frown as the beasts roared a challenge at the new comer.

The two beasts charged at Qrow shambling toward him swinging their massive arms wildly.

Qrow just smiled as he spun his scythe around in his hand and then around his body almost like a hula hoop.

One of the two beasts swung at him its fest traveling at a frightening speed, but using the momentum Qrow deflected the fist easily.

"Come on, is that the best you've got?" Qrow mocked as he sprang backward flipping over himself showing an incredible amount of flexibility by barley taking his eyes off of the beasts.

The beast that Qrow deflected stared dumbly at its now bleeding hand while the other one shambled forward.

Qrow shook his head a large smile on his face. Right as the beast was about to swing at him he suddenly seemed to disappear as he leapt into the air; the beast looked up and followed the arc of the jump with its eyes.

Qrow landed and spun the scythe around him, the beast followed the motion of the scythe until it looked down and the last thing it saw was the blade coming up from the ground towards it.

At that moment the other one came up behind Qrow and as it raised its arm to strike Ruby was about to yell a warning when the beast stopped dead in its tracks.

Qrow had spun the scythe slashing through the monster in front of him and using the built up momentum to slash all the way through and continued until the blade went through the skull of the one behind him and ending with tip of the blade just slightly protruding from its stomach.

As the two beasts sank to the ground and started to fade into the shadows Weiss just stared in astonishment at how easily Qrow had dispatched these creatures that were able to take down all of her team.

Ruby wasted no time in running to great her uncle. Qrow noticed her approach and opened his arms wide and picked her up and spun her around in a joyous hug.

"Ruby I'm so glad I found you." Qrow said as he gently put Ruby back down. "Are you Ok?"

Ruby nodded her head, "Yap, just a few scratches is all."

Qrow shook his head with a smirk taking note of her rapped arm, before looking up and noticing the pale girl in the opening of the cave. "Is that the girl that you told me so much about in your letters?"

Ruby blushed furiously as she made a cutting motion along her neck trying to get him to stop talking.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Weiss's face and she tried to step out of the cave. When suddenly she tripped on a rock and began to teeter forward. Weiss closed her eyes and cringed awaiting the pain from the sudden impact from the ground, but it never came instead she felt soft hands holding her up by her shoulders. When she opened her eyes she saw that Ruby was holding her a slightly worried look on her face.

"Weiss are you ok?"

Weiss nodded her head and quickly regained her footing. "Yes I'm fine."

Qrow slowly made his way over a warm smile on his face at how quickly Ruby had reacted. "We should probably get out of her, where's Yang?"

"I don't know, we got separated when those creatures attacked us." Ruby said as she helped Weiss move without hurting her fractured ribs more.

Qrow nodded as the faint sound of what could only be described as a canon going off rang through the forest.

"What was that?" Weiss asked as she looked around trying to find where the sound had come from.

"Sounds like some of the others probably found them; let's go the school isn't too far from her." Qrow said as he rested the scythe on his shoulder and started walking away.

_Elsewhere in the forest_

"It's been over an hour do you think that they'll send someone looking for us." Yang asked as she glanced down at the girl that she held protectively in her arms.

"Probably after everyone else has made it back, hopefully none of the other teams ran into any of those things we fought.

"Yeah…" Yang said as she squeezed Blake tighter, a grim expression on her face.

Blake sensed what Yang was thinking and gently rubbed Yang's hand. "I'm sure that Ruby is fine she's a big girl."

Yang sighed and rested her head on Blake's shoulder. "I hope your right."

Blake turned her head and gave Yang a soft kiss on the cheek that elected a blush from the blonde.

The two made eye contact and smiled just before a loud roar made them aware of the black beast that was shambling toward them.

Yang released Blake and quickly imposed herself between the monster and Blake. "Oh no you don't, the only way you're getting to her is over my cold dead body." Yang said as she activated her weapons and got in a readied stance.

The beast let out a roar as it shambled forward, throwing its arms around threateningly when suddenly it stopped and looked to the side.

Yang looked at the beast with a puzzled expression and turned her head to see what it was looking at. What she saw was the slight jiggling form of Professor Port strolling toward the creature his blunderaxe held firmly in his grasp.

"Hmm, its just as I feared." Port said as the beast turned and started to shamble in his direction. Port easily raised his weapon, aimed carefully, and pulled the trigger. A thunders boom rang throughout the clearing as a large projectile hurled forward and struck the creature right in the head causing it to stagger back before falling dead.

Yang and Blake both looked on in shock as they slowly lowered their hands from their ears.

Port walked up to the dead beast and gently poked at it with his foot, before nodding in approval. "Good, are you girls alright?"

Yang and Blake looked at each other before letting out a sigh of relief. "Other than Blake's broken leg were fine."

"Good then I shall escort you two back to the school." Peter Port said with a smile before taking a brief look around to make sure that there was no more Grimm in the area.

Yang bent down and scooped up Blake and held her bridal style, electing a blush from the smaller girl. Yang just smiled and quickly followed after the slow moving professor as he began into another one of his lectures about when he was younger.

_Later at Beacon_

"RUBY YOU'RE OK!" Yang yelled as she ran over and hauled her little sister up into one of her patented bear hugs.

Ruby wrapped her arms around her sister just as relived at seeing that nothing bad had happened to her either.

Yang had just dropped Blake off in the infirmary and after having a brief argument with the physician had relented and went to the waiting area. Where she found much to her relief her younger sister with a proper bandage wrapped around her right arm.

Yang gently put Ruby back down and gave her one last squeeze before letting go. "What happened? How did you get out of the forest?"

The sound of someone clearing their throat alerted Yang that they were not alone. She looked over and smiled once again at the sight of her uncle Qrow leaning against the wall a little ways behind Ruby.

"I may have had something to do with that." Qrow said as Yang bounced over and gave him a much softer hug.

"Am I, interrupting?" the three turned to see Professor Ozpin standing with a small smile on his face and a mug of coffee in his hand. "How are you both doing?"

"Were fine sir, have you talked to Weiss or Blake yet?"

"No I wanted to wait until after they got some rest, but if you two feel up to it I would like to hear what happened in the forest." Ozpin said as he sat down on a nearby couch and motioned for the others to take a seat as well.

Qrow sat down on a recliner while the girls sat on the couch across from Ozpin. Once they were situated both Ruby and Yang told there sides of what had happened in the clearing. Ozpin stayed silent waiting till each one was done before asking questions and kept a neutral expression the entire time.

"I see so Professor Port's theory was correct." Ozpin said thoughtfully before taking a long sip from his mug and setting it on the table.

"What theory is that?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

"The Grimm that you fought was no normal Grimm. They were a species that was thought to have died out years ago. They're called the Kalkarim, very powerful beasts; fast with their arms, but very slow when walking. There hasn't been any sign of them for more than twenty years."

"Until now that is." Qrow said as he leaned back in his seat.

Ozpin simply nodded his head and picked his mug up off the table.

"Did anyone else get into a fight with them?" Ruby questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Yes, team JNPR had a run in with one, but apart from a few scratches they were all fine. After they got away they immediately ran back and told us what they had encountered. So we halted the exercise and evacuated the forest."

Both girls let out a pint up sigh of relief at the good news.

"Well I'm sure that you both want to check on your team mates." Ozpin said as he rose out of his seat.

"Absolutely!" The two sisters excitedly said in unison as they leapt to their feet.

"Excited to check on your girlfriends?" Qrow asked with a mischievous grin.

Ruby blushed heavily and was about to try and dodge the question when Yang jumped in. "Yes I am."

Ruby blinked in confusion and looked at her sister. "Wait, are you and Blake dating?"

"Yup we are now." Yang replied happly.

"Well I think I would like to meet this Blake girl." Qrow said with a smile as he bounced to his feet. "Considering that I've already met Ruby's girlfriend."

"Really? Did you and Weiss hook up?" Yang asked as the three started making their way through the halls toward the infirmary.

"Kind of." Ruby answered as she genteelly poked her fingers together a slight blush on her cheeks.

Yang scooped her up into a hug and squeezed her tightly. "I'm so proud you."

Ruby struggled and tried to squirm her way out of her sister's grasp until Yang finally relented and placed her safely back on the ground. Qrow just shook his head and gently opened the door to Blake and Weiss's room.

The two girls were sitting up in their beds and were talking about what had happened in the forest. When they heard the door open they both turned and smiled at the sight of the other two girls of team RWBY.

Ruby was at Weiss side in an instant. "Hi Weiss how are you feeling, how bad was it, is there anything I can…" Ruby's tirade of questions was cut short by a pale white hand that covered her mouth.

Weiss had her usual stern look on her face, before it softened into a small smile. "I'm fine Ruby, thanks to you."

Weiss removed her hand from the younger girls mouth and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Ruby's face turned as red as her cloak and she slightly swayed in place. "Um…You're welcome Weiss."

Weiss gently grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her into the bed.

While Ruby and Weiss were talking Yang made her way over to Blake's bed and wrapped her arms around the faunas in a caring hug. "How's your leg?"

"It's fine the doctors put me in a proper cast and they said it will probably take about a month for my leg to fully heal."

Yang nodded and looked over at her uncle and motioned for him to come over. "Blake I'd like you to meet my uncle Qrow.

The middle aged man crossed his legs and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet the girl that has stolen Yang's heart." He said with a smile as he stood back up to his normal height.

Blake awkwardly returned the bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"A young girl with manners, you just might be able to learn a thing or two from her Yang."

Yang gave her uncle a pained look before she looked down at Blake and smiled.

Blake warmly returned the smile and motioned for Yang to join her in the bed.

Qrow watched in silent approval as the two young couples sat and talked with each other, both so different, but in just the right way that they complimented each other perfectly. He took one last look at the four girls before he silently made his way out the door and gently closed it behind him.

"Quite the school you've got here Ozpin." Qrow said as he looked over at his old friend leaning against the wall.

"Yes I'm rather proud of it." Ozpin replied as he inclined his head.

"Well it looks like you're doing a pretty good job. Keep up the good work, and don't hesitate to call if you need me." Qrow said as he turned and started to skip toward the main exit of while whistling a little tune as he went.

Ozpin smiled before taking a sip of his coffee and making his way back towards his office. _"This is going to be quite one eventful year indeed."_


End file.
